A Guardian Angel
by DemonicAngelKagome
Summary: Even in the darkest time you can find a pure light. Angels and demons see eye to eye when hidden truths and deadly pasts are revealed. Inuyasha is in love with who! Secrets, betrayl, and a murder most foul!  Will our Angels be reunited? Sessh/Kags Inu/oc!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**Where there is darkness there shall always be a ray of light, never forget the light is always within you" -Angel Higurashi to Kagome.**_

There is a time when we believe all is lost… When the worlds were ruled by mankind, demons, and angels, wars broke out, until an alliance was made to balance the demons and angels. Although the deal was temporary it was enough to bring peace to the worlds.  
>There is to believe only 3 worlds, but there are 4. Heaven among the gods, hell among the creature of darkness and the enemies of the gods, earth where humankind, demons, and angels dwelled, and finally the netherworld.<br>The netherworld is neither good nor evil. It belongs in the middle were the souls of those who have passed remain waiting for the judgment day to when they join the gods or join the enemies of the gods in eternal darkness and chaos.  
>Before the alliance the demons and angels fought against one another for power. The Gods and the dark entities were involved until an angel and a demon stood forward and placed their weapons on the ground and gave each other a handshake of a truce; although temporary, it settled the war.<br>The dark entities were enraged but were forced down by the gods. The demons agreed to let the angels rule their government as long as they remained out of the decisions they made. The angels agreed but only if they could intervene when they were needed in a dire situation.


	2. Blood and Torture

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **

*Chapter 2* Blood and Torment

The female and male took Kagome into a forest with trees reaching for the heavens.

"Where are we Arakiel?" the female asked. We are in the later known as Inuyasha Forest, where the well lies made from the tree of ages.

He pointed to a well.

"That is the well, and if I time this correctly Lord Inutashio will seal Mistress Centipede after us so no one will be able to follow us" Arakiel stated.

"W…" she started but was cut off by him.

"Silence Satori, I have no need of your inquiring right now." He snapped.

They heard a defining roar of an Inu-youkai.

"That would be our cue, grab the girl Satori and keep her quiet we can not have Inutashio figuring out what we are and what we are doing!" he warned her.

Satori clamped a hand over the now crying girls mouth as Arakiel led Mistress Centipede to the well. They jumped into the well and as planned Lord Inutashio sealed Mistress Centipede into the well unable to go back to that era. While they were in the well, Mistress Centipede attacked them. She was thrusting youki energy balls at them and they were about to be hit but a bright white barrier formed in front of them.

"Leave us alone" Little Kagome screamed and placed a barrier around them, which obliterated Mistress Centipede.

"She will be a wonderful asset maybe a good mate to HIM." Satori stated.

"First we must destroy her will to fight us then we must crush her soul to switch and repair to the dark side" Arakiel pointed out as they reached the other side of the well

There was a small shrine on the other side with residents of an old man and an old lady.

"Stay here" Arakiel ordered.

A few minutes late Kagome heard screams and the sounds of blade meeting flesh and bone. Kagome let loose all of the contents of her stomach all over the female know as Satori.

"Why you insolent little bitch!" She screamed.

Satori put out all her anger on Kagome punching her face and whipping her with an energy whip Arakiel taught her how to use. When she was done kagome was unconscious on the ground bleeding horrifically large amounts of blood with dried tears on her face.

"Satori! You will cease this at once we need her to grow with us being her parents instead of Lady Angel" Arakiel snapped after taking care of the old lady and her husband.

"Yes My Lord" Satori said.

His eyes widened because of the use of his title, which she barely used.

"Since when did you begin using my title Satori?" he questioned.

She didn't answer so he left it at that, now he was interested in the small little pup that was bleeding all over the well house floor.

"Heal her or your punishment will be deadly, quite deadly" Arakiel stated emphasizing his point on how deadly his punishment for her would be.

Satori bent down and let her youki spread over the pup but not allowing it to heal her completely.

'the little bitch will not get away with it so easily' she thought

Kagome started gaining consciousness but started to whimper at the pain she felt in her head and all over her body. She fought back as the tears threatened to fall but she remembered her fathers word to her a day before all this mess had happened.

_Flashback_

"_**Daddy, daddy!" kagome giggled as her father lifted her onto his shoulders then purred soothing her from her sudden burst of energy.**_

_**He ran to the garden and let Kagome reach up and smell the flowers that were to high for her to reach. She reached up and picked a pure white flower that smelled heavenly and placed it behind her father's ear.**_

_**" I love you daddy" she whispered in his ear but continued, "no one will ever replace you"**_

_**"I love you to my daughter" he gently spoke.**_

_**"Remember my daughter, you have always made me proud. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." He told her as he lifted her of his shoulders and cradled her to place his forehead on hers and kissed her nose.**_

_**"Remain strong my little one no one can change your fate or destiny unless you let them" he whispered.**_

_**Karo left with a now sleeping kagome and hummed he to sleep.**_

_End Of Flashback_

Kagome stood up with more determination pulsing in her body.

"My my! We have a tough little wench" Satori scoffed.

"I don't feel like being compared to yourself," Kagome snapped.

"Why you pussy licking slut! "Satori yelled and raised a hand to strike her.

"Now, now we don't need to hear your activities" Kagome wisecracked and started to run from the woman now hellhound chasing her.

Satori was angry as she let the powers of hell take over to make the girl pay. She should not have insulted her like that. The little bitch would learn her place in this godforsaken land.

" Oh, shit! Mommy!" she screamed hoping her mother or father would save her or grant her the right for salvation from her torturers. She heard her mothers song and relaxed knowing this time daddy wouldn't make it. The last thing she knew she put a barrier up to prevent the hellhound from attacking her but was thrown back into a brick wall splitting her skull. Her hands went to touch the wound but saw that it was bleeding terribly that she didn't notice the hellhound reared and kicked her into the wall but it was to late, she only saw white dots in her eyes before she let the welcoming darkness take over.

_oOo_

Well I apologize for the gruesome beating but it will get better I promise.

Please review I love review as long as they are nice.

I want to send a special thank to a great fan of mine and my first fan thank you VixenKitsune147.

I will take any Ideas or any drawings people can make I welcome them.

hmm ideas anyone i think my story is going blah.

O by the way sorry for the short chapters I need ideas feel free to express!

Be nice though


	3. Comfort in Satori's Arms

*Chapter 3* Comfort in Satori's Arms

Kagome felt light headed when she woke up not remembering what happened. She started to whimper for someone because she felt so lonely in the small pink room she was in.

Pain. All she felt was pain. Pain was everywhere in her mind in her heart and caressing her soul.

"Satori silence the little girls whimpering!" she heard a voice yell.

Kagome sat up and scooted to the nearest corner and bowed her head and prayed for her mother. 'Mother?' she asked herself. 'Wait do I even have a mother?' she was confused.

As she was in her thought she heard the door open lightly.

"Kagome?" Satori whispered softly.

"Who are you? Are you my mother? Do you know who my mother or father is?' she asked frightened.

For the first time in her existence Satori wanted to cry, Cry for the little girl. Her beautiful blue eyes were dull and had tears coming from them and her voice so broken that she wished that she could kill Arakiel and his horrific plans for this young girl. But what really set her off was the fact that the girl's bright and beautiful soul was slowly fading away no longer the bright pure white like first winter's snow. Now it was a dull gray.

Satori thought about it for a moment on how she could save this little angel/demon.

She looked at the girl and decided that maybe actually being a mother would help this girl understand the fact that not all demons or creatures created in hell were necessarily meant to perish in hell by being slaughtered.

Satori went through what kagome is going through and Satori couldn't bring herself to punish the girl like that. So she decided to be a mother for her and maybe even guide her out of this hellhole.

"I am not your mother but I can be if you will let me all I ask of you is to do whatever Arakiel says and call him father that way you will feel no pain do you understand me Kagome?" Satori asked gently like a mother would do with her pups.

"Yes mama" Kagome whispered hoping that this woman would save her.

Satori was kicking herself in the gut, this young little girl was actually the sweetest thing on earth and she tried killing her as a hellhound. Satori shook her head and sighed wondering how she will be able to get Arakiel to trust her and leave the girl with her.

" Mama my head feels like I got hit full force by a dragon" Kagome said as she started to cry.

"Shhhh little one I will find a way to get you out of here but for now you need to rest I will train you but say nothing to Arakiel am I understood little one?" Satori asked

"Yes mommy" Kagome whimpered.

Satori started to purr to settle the young one hoping she would sleep.

Satori got her wish in five minutes as the pup was breathing deeply.

Satori laid kagome back down on the bed and sighed.

'The poor girl has amnesia' she thought.

'_**We shouldn't have been so hard on the girl her stomach was only weak from the sound of Arakiel slaying the pathetic human who lived here, we would have lost control if we were not used to the sounds of bones crushing or the sound of flesh meeting blade' **_Satori's inner beast stated with guilt for harming the girl.

'Hmm we should train her to get back at Arakiel I don't even remember why I fell in love with that heartless pompous ass!" she screamed at herself.

Satori walked back downstairs to meet Arakiel.

"Arakiel I need to meet Totosai in the past.' She spoke confidently.

"Take this portal" Arakiel said as he pointed to a now red and black swirling portal.

"Contact me when you need to return here and it better not be long" he growled,

Satori walked through the portal and surprisingly enough in front of Totosai's home.

"Totosai! I must speak with you now" she yelled into the cave.

"Satori is that you?" an annoying voice called.

"Yes it is me you old buffoon" Satori joked.

"What does that devil Arakiel want now, you know I've gone into hiding because of him" Totosai stated.

"I apologize but I am here on my own accord." She said seriously.

"I have never made anything for a hellhound before but, what are ya looking for?" he asked curiously.

Satori glanced around to make sure nobody was following her to Totosai or that Totosai had no other customers before she asked what she needed.

" I need you to make me a sword" she said.

Totosai gasped at the thought of making a sword out of a hellhound fang.

"You know that kind of sword will be all on its own since hellhounds don't make swords out of their fangs you realize that Satori?" Totosai almost shouted.

"Can it be done?" she asked.

"Yes"

"How long?"

"A month"

"I will be back then"

"Before you go whom is the sword going to?" he asked.

"She once was a demonic-angel but is now a miko under her mothers spell" Satori stated then left Totosai to do his work.

Satori left Totosai to his work as she felt something wasn't right with kagome.

'Kagome hold on!' Satori thought desperately.

Satori came back through the portal to find Arakiel gone and the fresh scent of blood, Kagome's blood.

Satori ran as fast as she could upstairs to Kagome's room and her heart sank to her stomach at the sight.

Kagome was on the floor bleeding she had whip marks all over her and she was lying on the floor in a puddle that was Kagome unconscious and was on the brink of death.

Satori rushed over to her side to heal Kagome to save her a pitiful death.

"Kagome what has he done to you" she sobbed.

Kagome's head reeled as she pushed Satori away from her and let all the contents of her stomach go all over the floor away from Satori.

Satori rubbed her back and purred to calm her hoping that Totosai would be done but Kagome was to weak to carry on.

Kagome cried into her arms wanting comfort from the only one that showed her comfort.

That's it! Satori would train her.

Train her to kill Arakiel.

_oOo_

Well how about that Satori is not as cruel as we though

Kagome is close to breaking but thanks to Satori she will live

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!


	4. The Legend, Big Black Dog!

* Chapter 4*The Legend, big black dog !

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! I don't own Sesshomaru I wish I did but sadly I don't sniff sniff.

_14 year's later_

"Remember Kagome trust your senses they will not fail you in times of danger" Satori scolded.

Kagome thanks to her mother's spell grows like a human but still keeps her power. Kagome grew up to be a strong independent woman that trusted few people.

Satori got the sword from Totosai and gave it to Kagome as a 16th birthday present.

The sword was beautiful it had sapphires on the hilt and had silver willow vines carve onto the blade itself. The hilt was in the shape of an elegant cross, Kagome named the sword Erendil meaning "Heavenly light" in angel language.

Arakiel left them two weeks after Satori came home seeing kagome on the floor bleeding to death, he decided that he could trust her.

As Kagome and Satori where trading very fast blows, Kagome caught a weakness in Satori's stance and knocked her unbalanced. To Satori's surprise she couldn't get up as she had a sword pressed to her throat. Satori submitted and bared her neck with her chin out.

"I have nothing left to teach you Kagome you have truly made me proud" Satori told Kagome in a very proud tone.

"Thanks mama" Kagome said softly.

Satori sighed and then stated "we must be prepared I have to do something in the netherworld today and you'll be alone with Arakiel and I have no say in this"

Satori smelt the horror coming off of Kagome in waves of pure terror.

"Kagome you must settle down remember what I discussed with you, just bow and say 'welcome home father' and stay bowed until he addresses you do I make myself clear Kagome?" She asked.

"Yes mama I will do my best" She replied

"Well as a reward for actually beating me would you like to go out and do something before Arakiel gets here?" Satori asked.

"Sure where should we go?" she replied.

"Why don't we go shopping for kimonos and fighting gi for you that would be a good idea wouldn't it?" Satori offered.

"Really!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I guess that answers my question" Satori mused.

They walked out to the car giggling when Satori noticed kagome holding a very old book.

"Kagome, what book is that?" Satori asked.

" I don't know what the date or where it is from but it is a legend about the three mothers and their daughter with their fight against evil, it gives no names of them but they are a big legend maybe even a myth at least because no one has ever seen them that or the person is dead" Kagome answered.

"Hmm mind reading some to me" Satori asked as they climbed into Satori's car.

"No I don't mind at all," Kagome answered as she started to read aloud to her.

_**Long, long ago there was a legend about the five warriors three are mothers.**_

_**The mothers protected the daughter of the original mother as if she was their own.**_

_**One of the five warriors was daughter was taken from the original mother and went to the second mother.**_

_**Although the second mother was originally planned to destroy those around her the daughter touched her very soul and showed her the warmth of what she could accomplish more by helping the angels, demons and others alike even though the second mother was created for evil the daughter showed her the purity of her heart. **_

_**The second mother trained the girl to grow up and protect others around her, which led her to the third mother. **_

_**The third mother who was practically raised by the original mother raised her as her own even when she already had two pups. Then destiny led the fifth warrior into the group as a close sister to the daughter.**_

_**The group is fearless with their Leader, as a result Heaven, Hell, and Earth where protected. Thanks to the protection and the power they were known as Guardian angels.**_

_**They all have rings to symbolize what part of balance they keep.**_

_**Blue is the leading ring and controls everything; main element is water, (leader and unites the realms of Heaven, Hell and Earth.)**_

_**Green controls earth such as plants and rocks and weather. (Leader of Earth realm)**_

_**Purple is space and persuasion**_

_**Red is fire and lightning, (Leader and peace bringer of Hell)**_

_**Yellow is time, peace and serenity as well as sunlight. (Leader of Heaven realm)**_

_**The rings are known to only work for its mistress and remains with her for all eternity to protect her, her mate, and her family.**_

Kagome got done with the page and looked at Satori who was concentrating on the road.

"I wonder if they do exist" Kagome said.

"I doubt that the rings with so much power do exist in this realm" Satori lied.

"Mama look it has pages of their journeys together and all the childhoods except the leaders." Kagome said with a disappointed tone.

"Hmm well you need to keep your chin high because we are here" Satori changed the subject as they pulled into the parking lot of an antique kimono maker.

Satori smiled and opened the door for Kagome then walked in after her.

When they walked in they were surrounded by millions of kimonos.

"Wow mama, look at all these kimonos!" Kagome exclaimed.

Satori laughed at Kagome's interest and awe at the fighting gi section. Satori watched in amazement when Kagome picked out a white fighting gi that had willow vines in blue that went down from the color and slowly wrapped around the waist to go down the left side. The matching obi was silver with white willow branches that made the outfit fit for Kagome.

"Mama! Look at this one!" Kagome said with a grin on her face.

"Is this the one that you want?" Satori asked

Kagome was too excited to answer so she just nodded very quickly jumping up and down in excitement. She abruptly stopped in her joy dance when she saw a kimono that was almost made for Satori.

"Mama, I found one for you too!" She exclaimed as she ran over to it.

Satori let out a gasp when she saw it. It was a blood red kimono with black sakura blossoms down the left side. The matching obi was gold with black sakura blossoms.

All in all, the kimono was gorgeous.

"Are you ladies all set?" the Cashier asked.

"Yes we are thank you." Satori answered

Kagome and Satori walked out of the store and looked at the time.

"Oh shit we're late!" Satori exclaimed as they put the kimonos in the back seat.

As soon as they got in the car Satori floored the gas so they could be a little less late.

" Kagome why don't you read more of the story?" She asked.

"Sure! It should keep our minds calm" kagome answered as she took out the book and begun to read.

_** The five rings were created by the Guardian Angel for her sister and mothers.**_

_**One day as a battle raged on between them and the dark agents they were extinguished from this existence, but before they parted the world and realms they focused their life energies into the rings, so their descendants would remain alive to fight this evil and to make a ring for their soul mates.**_

_**This is the story of their descendants.**_

_**The Yellow ring: The yellow ring was the first to find its mistress and to create a ring for the soul mate. **_

_**The yellow ring was sent to the realm of Heaven to create peace and serenity. Also the heavens were in charge of keeping light throughout the realm. Eventually the green ring was united with the yellow ring and peace and truce was created between them even a sisterhood that kept them together. Legend has it that the yellow ring's mistress was born as an angel and gave birth to a demonic angel.**_

Kagome stopped reading when they pulled up to the house and saw a black motorcycle, which belonged to Arakiel.

Satori visibly paled as she got out of the car. She got out of the car and started to walk inside to be greeted by a seething Arakiel.

"Where the hell have you too been?" He yelled.

"We are females we don't like being cooped up in a shrine all day and all night there is nothing else to do, and to answer your unanswered question? Yes! I am bitchy!" She shouted back.

Kagome watched the two people in front of her fight. She started to walk to her room when she heard Arakiel snarl his disapproval of her walking away from him.

She turned around slowly and started shaking in fear of the sight in front of her.

Arakiel's eyes were blood red with a blue iris and pupil, his teeth elongated as he barred his fangs at her. At this point Kagome started running away from him as he turned into a giant black dog that was bigger than Satori in her Hellhound form.

* Kagome run to the well, jump in and spread your Reiyouku around you the well should work for you * Satori's voice echoed.

* Yes mama * Kagome answered back

Kagome switched directions and headed for the well as instructed to avoid the black dog.

He was gaining on her as she reached the well and jumped in and was immediately surrounded by a blue light that engulfed her completely. Kagome looked around in amazement at the different shades of blue, but it ended quickly as she looked up from the well and noticed the air was fresher and there was no well house around her.

She started to panic but was snapped out of her misery by a loud scream of a young boy.

_oOo_

Wow! this took longer than I thought sorry I haven't been typing I was just so tired but anyway here you are.

I wonder who the boy is and is the legend a legend or a reality?

Review people how hard is it I love to read reviews still my first time so be nice.

Hmm tell me whom you think the rings supposedly belong to.

I Take any ideas!

Thank you!

Truly,

DemonicAngelKagome

.


	5. Hmm black or white, Meet the Lord!

* Chapter 5 * Hmm white or black dog? Meet the Lord.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha for the hundredth time!

Kagome shook her head thinking she was going crazy as she stepped out of the well to be greeted by crisp, clean non-polluted air with a field of lilies surrounding her. But the moment was short lived when she hears the scream again but heard a voice of a little boy afterwards.

"Leave me alone I have done nothing to warrant an attack by a bear taiyoukai like you" he screamed.

Kagome continued to listen in on the conversation.

"Well, well we have a brave little snack, I think I'll cut your guts out first since you have so much." The youkai mused

At that point the boy started running and accidentally ran smack into Kagome.

"Sorry miss I'm just um… running!" the child said

Kagome looked at the child strangely then snapped out of it when she heard the youkai growl. She sighed then looked at the boy.

"Get behind me" she ordered in a low voice.

"Yes miss" he replied.

The child was short and lean; he had short brown messy hair and had chocolate t brown eyes. Kagome guessed this boy to be around twelve to thirteen years old.

The bear youkai walked out of the forest and stared at the sight in front of him

'Wow a gorgeous woman and a snack' he thought

"Well I see you found me a concubine as well as a very gorgeous one at that" he mused.

The bear watched in amazement as her eyes blue as the sky turned to a deadly dark sapphire and her eyes where outlined by silver then they flashed a blood red he swore.

'What the hell she is only a human woman' he thought then lunged to dominate.

"Sorry prickless but I don't like bears in fact achoo! I am allergic" she wisecracked and saw the boy laughing his guts off.

"Damn whore, you have a mouth maybe I should put it to use" he needled.

"Cover your eyes young one" she commanded the boy.

Kagome had enough of the bear's sexual comments as she drew Erendil that now was glowing a blue-white and like an assassin she moved quickly and sliced him up into cold cuts. She felt numb and let her instincts take over as she melted him into oblivion with Erendil. She stood up when she thought her work was completed she went to look over the boy's wounds.

"You may open your eyes now young one," she cooed softly feeling his fear roll off of him.

He did as she asked and notice that the bear youkai was not there anymore, but her dared not ask what happened because this female looked a lot more dangerous than his sister.

"Thank you miss, I thought I was lunch and I would never see my sister again." He suddenly said.

Kagome Laughed at the feeling that he was nervous about her and what she could do.

"Do you have a family or village I could take you to?" she asked.

"Yes but, my sister Sango she is fighting demons in a village called Edo it is not far from here but it will take a while" he answered her nicely.

"Well let's get you to your sister. If she is as tough as she sounds then our tempers would be even and I don't even want to know who will win that catfight' Kagome laughed

"I don't know the answer to that miss, oh by the way my name is Kohaku" Kohaku said.

"Mine is Kagome like the star" she replied.

Kohaku and Kagome walked and talked for what seemed like hours, with Kohaku growing more comfortable around her he was sure that his sister would love his savior.

Kohaku told Kagome many stories about his sister Sango, like how she befriended a Fire cat youkai named Kilala who would never hurt anyone if it were not necessary.

Kagome stopped when she saw a barrier around the new land they were about to pass into.

"This is the barrier that the western lord Inutashio put up to protect his lands from outsiders who wish to destroy his family" Kohaku explained.

`In the distance the two heard a battle going on and a female spitting out insults.

"Not rusty like your corroding pipeline. You lay such rank farts people five neighborhoods away went into comas?" She shouted.

"Uh, oh demon just called her a whore" he said while laughing.

"I love your sister already" Kagome giggled.

The demon tried to fight back at Sango with verbal insults.

"When you poor sainted mother had you she looked down and asked" why Kami, why me what did I ever do to you to deserve this, and the sentence in hell?" He mused.

Kohaku and Kagome were on the ground laughing way to hard at what they were fighting about but nearly died when Sango said "Really well at least I don't have to use hair growth cream on my special place, you hairless Chihuahua" Then she killed him.

"Aw sis he would have been a good match for you!" Kohaku teased.

"Oh shut it, wait till I find you a girl then you would have the right to tease your older sister." She replied.

Kagome started to laugh at the two, but felt an empty space in her heart without her family to be with and not even knowing her real mother or having a father's love and protection.

* Mama where should I go? * She called mentally

* Stay in the western lands those are the safest in these areas. * Satori replied.

"Hey Kagome, there is another village we need to take care of want to come along" Kohaku yelled earning a hiss from the youkai fire cat Kilala.

"Why not I have nothing else to do so sure" she answered then followed the two in the direction deeper into the western lands, to a village not far where there were many taiyoukais attacking at the same time. Kagome recognize the demons as a cat demon, a snake demon, a rat demon, a dark agent and an Inu-youkai with black and red hair.

"We will give you a warning leave this land now or we will have to exterminate you permanently." Sango threatened.

"I think not but you and that pretty woman over there, can be our new concubines" the Inu-youkai dared to say.

"Why don't I point this out for you, you will be dead before you and your rusty pipe can touch another female again, oh and I think the Kamis would love to castrate you in the underworld if there was something to castrate." Kagome snapped back at him.

The Inu-youkai tried to take lunge at her but found himself impaled through the manhood with a sword that started to purify him and his jewels.

"I warned you now there will be no mercy on those who kill the innocent." Kagome said and smiled sadistically.

Sango watched how this mortal girl moved to fast for a human but looked like one, she was to busy tossing it in her mind when something caught her eye. Lord Inutashio was watching everything the girl was doing with interest it has been a while since he was called out to check on his lands, but was glad that he did when he saw this mortal girl fighting for the innocent, not because they were youkai, it was because they were guilty.

The other youkai watched their companion get purified by the woman and attacked her all at once in their rage, but little did they know until she forced her sword downward and a beautiful pure white eagle came out and engulfed them in it's purifying beauty which of course obliterated them into the netherworld.

At this point Inutashio had descended from the sky to interrogate this very powerful and skilled woman who could rival his son Sesshomaru.

"Little one what is your name?" he asked in a very soothing tone.

"My name is Kagome and I am honored to be in your presence milord" Kagome said noticing the crescent moon on his forehead as a symbol of nobility.

"I have never met you before on my lands tell me who are your parents I may know them." He said.

'Oh, shit what to do, I got it!' she thought as she reached her mind out to Satori.

* Mama there is a Lord Inutashio asking who my parents are* she said.

* Tell him they where extinguished by a force of dark agents* Satori answered.

"My family was extinguished or so I am told by an army of dark agents" she said out loud.

"I am truly sorry," he said sincerely

"It is not your fault my lord" she said.

"Why don't you come with me then " he suggested.

"No I couldn't, you must have a family that you need to take care of, " she said apologetically.

"I insist my pups are old enough to be without me and their mother for a while" he persisted.

Kagome had a bad feeling that she did not have a choice in the matter. Kagome looked at her surroundings and noticed that her right was completely wide open, so she bolted as fast as she could leaving a very stunned lord and two demon slayers.

It did not take long for Inutashio to give chase as he transformed into his true self to chase the girl down. 'We need to protect her, she is a strong female but has a loneliness that I know my family can help heal' he thought as he saw that she knew he was in his true form.

'Oh come on first I was chased by a black dog now a white one hmm which should I choose hmm, that is a toughie definitely white dog' she thought

Inutashio finally caught up with her and quickly turned into his humanoid form to pinch the pressure point on her neck for her to fall into a deep sleep.

He was shocked at what he heard next.

"Paybacks a bitch" she growled in Inu.

_oOo_

Wahoo finally another chap done!

I would like to thank all my readers especially ones who review hint, hint.

Um to answer a review Kag's mom is not the leader of the warriors

Review people how hard is it just be nice!

Um I like to thank my sister Raven2010 for the funny comebacks between sango and the demon love ya sis!

Thanks!


	6. A Brother's Love, A mother's history

Chapter 6 A Brother's love and a mothers history

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

Inutashio flew up on his demon cloud with Kagome in his arms and headed to his castle.

While flying he looks down at the young miko's peaceful face that looked very familiar.

' I have no idea why, but she looks very familiar' he thought.

After a few moments they touched down in front of beautiful silver gates with two elegant crescent moons on each door wrapped with silver willow vines reaching to the bottom of the gates.

"The lord has returned" a soldier, shouted.

The head general greeted his lord when they passed through the magnificent gates.

"Kenji I need you to summon my family into my study" Inutashio ordered.

"Yes milord" he answered.

Inutashio walked to his study to be greeted by his mate and sons.

"Hello father how are the land in the west" Sesshomaru his oldest son and heir to the throne.

"Hey dad what's that in your arms" his youngest son Inuyasha asked.

"To answer the first question, the western lands are peaceful again thanks to a young onna. And to answer the second question this is the young onna who kept the peace, she will be staying with us." Inutashio answered.

"Why make her stay here? Sesshomaru will just make her life a living hell… ouch mom what was that for?" Inuyasha exclaimed as his mother backhanded him.

"Maybe Sesshomaru wouldn't try to kick your ass all the time if you actually learned top respect your beta male!" She scowled.

"She is powerful she defeated many youkais at once." Inutashio explained to his sons.

"Look love she is starting to wake up!" Ayashiko told Inutashio.

Kagome started to wake up to the sound of voices and a loud thump. She whimpered as she rubbed the back of her neck to relieve some of the unknown pain. She curiously looked around and saw the youkai lord, a beautiful demoness, a handsome Inu-youkai, and a younger Inu-youkai.

"You didn't get the point did you my lord I do not belong here please allow me to leave" she said sincerely to the lord.

"It's, it's alive!" Inuyasha wisecracked.

"No it's dead and wishes to eat you alive, of course I'm alive!" she countered

"Smart ass" Inuyasha spat.

"Better to be a smart ass then a dumb ass" she needled.

"Crazy wench, I'm surprised no male has tried to silence you" he insulted.

Kagome's eyes went from the light blue to a deadly sapphire blue which caused even Sesshomaru to shiver. Kagome lunged at him and pinned him to the wall by his neck while she threatened him very seriously.

"Call me a wench, whore, slut or any name of such I will make sure little junior won't be able to see another kitty again am I understood?" she questioned darkly.

"Yes ma'am" he answered shakily.

"That goes for any women be it as we may not be able to do things men can do but we sure as hell can fight as well as you males" she spat as she turned on her heel and sat down on a pillow close to Inutashio, so she would gain here control.

"You look familiar young onna. Why is that?" Ayashiko asked.

"I don't know why but you can call me Kagome" Kagome answered politely.

Ayashiko smiled at the girls' politeness and was amused that her eyes were back to the beautiful light blue surrounded by silver.

"Come lets find you a room to sleep in at your stay here" Ayashiko said.

Kagome sighed in defeat "oh all right"

"Go mom you always win" Inuyasha cheered.

"I learned from the best, Inutashio?" Ayashiko said as she narrowed her eyes on Inutashio.

Inutashio raised his hands up like he was innocent.

"Let's go Kagome" Ayashiko called.

"Yes milady" she replied.

"You are part of my family now, you have no need for formalities love" Ayashiko told her softly.

They walked silently for a little bit until Ayashiko opened a door to a beautiful room. The walls an ocean blue, the curtains were a pure white, the bed in the corner was covered with midnight blue sheets with white and silver pillows adorning it.

"It's beautiful" Kagome gasped.

"Please take care of this room my friend Angel used to stay here with us but no one has seen here in a long time and no one can bring down her barrier on her lands but her and her mate or anyone related to them by blood" Ayashiko said sadly.

Kagome couldn't help it but she wrapped her arms around Ayashiko and started humming to comfort her. 'so she has lost someone precious to her' she thought.

"I will take really good care of it." Kagome vowed.

"Thank you that means so much to me" she answered brokenly.

Then Kagome got an idea that would cheer Ayashiko up.

"Why don't you tell me a couple of stories about the good times you have, I'm all ears" she suggested softly.

Ayashiko's eyes immediately brightened at the idea of telling someone of all the mischief and experience with Angel to someone. Ayashiko sat down at the edge of the bed and patted the side for Kagome to sit. Kagome sat down and listened to Ayashiko talk about Angel.

**__oOo_Flashback_oOo__**

**_Angel and Ayashiko were sitting on the roof just in time to hear soldier gossip about Ayashiko._**

**_"Did you here that Queen Jennifer is taking care of a filthy Inu-youkai?" one asked another soldier._**

**_"Yeah I heard, but she is pretty strong she would be good as a bed warmer" the other soldier joked._**

**_Angel's pupils narrowed to feline slits as she smiled sadistically._**

**_"I know that face Angel what do you plan on doing to those soldiers?" Ayashiko asked._**

**_"They will get what's coming to them don't worry my friend." Angel said softly yet deadly._**

**_"You know if we wait Karo will be here in mere moments" Ayashiko said._**

**_Angel's smile got even bigger with a hint of a blush that Ayashiko noticed. Ayashiko stalked around Angel examining her like a hawk._**

**_"What were you a vulture in another life?" Angel complained._**

**_"You like Karo" she almost screamed but was silenced when a hand slapped over her mouth. "Ouch" she whined._**

**_"Your lucky that's all you get from me" Angel scowled._**

**_"Angel, Ayashiko!" Queen Jen called." Karo is here"_**

**_The girls saw Karo with his tail wrapped around his waist standing tall but his eye softened when he saw Angel and Ayashiko. Karo's eyes narrowed at Angel who he noticed was furiously blushing. He bowed politely as acknowledging them and then said their hellos. But once lady Jen left they grabbed him by his arms and jumped to the roof._**

**_"What the name of all that is holy is going on here" he asked as he watched the girls tell him to be quiet._**

**_"Listen to the guards closely" Angel whispered._**

**_Karo did as he was told and listened into their conversation and he was pissed beyond belief on what he heard._**

**_"Maybe we can get both the demoness and the princess into bed" one of the soldier said._**

**_"Yeah that's one barrier that I wouldn't mind breaking especially the princess's" another said as Angel gasped and clung onto Karo like her life depended on it. At the same time Ayashiko's eyes were bleeding red her green stripes going jagged._**

**_"Ayashiko follow me" Angel demanded as she dragged Karo with her._**

**_Ayashiko calmed down for she knew it was time to speak with the king and queen about the actions of the soldiers and how uncomfortable the girls were._**

**_A messenger walked into the throne room where the queen and king were talking._**

**_"Your highnesses the children would like to speak with you."_**

**_"Bring them in then" Queen Jen said curiously wondering what the children need to speak to them about._**

**_Angel and Karo walked in dragging a very furious Ayashiko behind them._**

**_"What is the matter children? What do you wish to speak with us about?" the king asked._**

**_"We must talk about the soldiers, they are not trustworthy." Angel stated regally with her chin held high._**

**_"What have they done?" Queen Jen asked as her curiosity developed into anger._**

**_"The point that they are calling Ayashiko a filthy demoness and saying that she would be a good bed warmer is a start." Angel said disgustedly._**

**_"Angel…" the king started but was cut off by Angel._**

**_"It concerns me to when they state that they want to bed me when I am not yet of mating age, close but no yet. And I don't feel like being raped in my sleep thank you very much."_**

**_At this point Jen was seething as she thought about one of the soldiers hurting and breaking her little girl against her will,_**

**_"any other witnesses then you two" the king asked trying to keep his temper in check by pinching the bridge of his nose._**

**_"I witnessed them stating these thing and I will not lie to you but their respect of women and the princess and her friend I don't think they can be trusted with guarding them, since there is no one protecting the girls from them" Karo said with his head held high with his eyes tinted slightly red from the anger towards the males lusting after his intended._**

**_"GURADS GET IN HERE NOW BEFORE YOU ALL FIND YOURSELVES CASTRATED!" the king yelled furious that someone threatened to rape his little angel._**

**_The guards filed in nervously. They bowed to the king and queen._**

**_"ALL OF YOU ARE DISMISSED FROM YOUR STATIONS PERMANENTLY FOR BEING THREATS TO THE FEMALE GIRLS" he yelled._**

**_"NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" the Queen screeched._**

**_Angel hugged Karo and whispered "thank you at least I can sleep peacefully now"_**

**_He kissed her on the top of her forehead and said" your welcome"._**

**__oOo_End of flashback_oOo__**

Ayashiko was done with her story to find Kagome cuddled up to her side sleeping.

She stood up and kissed her forehead while she tucked her head.

"Goodnight love" she whispered.

"Goodnight mama" Kagome whispered making Ayashiko's heart leap with joy.

She walked out of the room to find her mate. Once she found him she told him what happened and he was excited that she was comfortable. He also noticed that Ayashiko had a peaceful aura around her that he hasn't seen since they last saw Angel at the festival of the four lands. A very large festival that unites the four lands together.

"What has gotten you so peaceful mate?" He asked as he wrapped his tail around her and pulled her close to them while they headed to their room.

"Kagome and I just got done talking about Angel and I when we were still pups." Ayashiko answered cheerfully.

" You should talk to her more often I like this peace that surrounds you" he stated as the retired to their bed.

"Maybe i should it is very peaceful to know that someone is actually listening to you" she said.

"What did you say?" Inutashio teased

Ayashiko narrowed her eyes at him and flipped over so her back was facing him.

"oh come on i was teasin... OUCH!" he exclaimed as she punched him in the shoulder then fell asleep very pissed of at her mate.

He fell asleep after her scared on what was going to happen tomorrow since his mate went to sleep pissed at him.

_oOo_

Another chappie done  
>okay people i need reviews for encouragement to write more<br>Thank you raven for some more of the hilarius comebacks there will be more between Inuyasha and Kagome so Keep an eye out .

Thanks for reading

DemonicAngelKagome


	7. Dreams or memory? United not divided

* Chapter 7 * Dream or memory? United not divided!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

_**Kagome's Dream of the past "Are you ready sweetheart?" Angel asked.**_  
><em><strong> "Yes mommy" Kagome answered.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Little Kagome grabbed her mother's hand as they walked towards the festival they held every summer to united all for of the lands to celebrate the peace in the lands. As they walked outside, cheers and laughter greeted them but suddenly there were arms wrapping around Angel. <strong>_  
><em><strong>"Angel it has been far to long." Ayashiko whispered. <strong>_  
><em><strong>"Yes my friend it has, I heard that you have your own pup now" angel replied. <strong>_  
><em><strong>"Yes his name is Sesshomaru, and I see you have a pup as well." Ayashiko answered. <strong>_  
><em><strong>"This is my little girl and only child Kagome" Angel stated proudly. <strong>_  
><em><strong>"She looks almost like Karo's twin when he was little if he was a female." Ayashiko joked. <strong>_  
><em><strong>"That she does my friend, that she does" Angel<strong> _sighed.

"_**Mommy who is this?" little Kagome asked.**_

"_**This is mommy's bestess friend in the world" Angel replied.**_

" _**Ayashi shi shiko" she tried saying.**_

"_**Ayashiko honey but you can call me Aya" Ayashiko smiled.**_

" _**Auntie Aya!" Kagome shouted and jumped into Ayashiko's waiting arms.**_

"_**Little one why don't you go play with the others" Angel suggested.**_

"_**Ok mommy" Kagome said as she sauntered off playfully towards the other kids hiding her symbol and markings from them so they would treat her normally.**_

" _**What the hell do you want shrimp" the northern son asked.**_

_**His little sister gave him a very cold look and took Kagome's hand.**_

"_**Sorry for my brother he is just to full of himself." She apologized.**_

_**Kagome perked her up to hear her father singing to the kids and grabbed the girl's hand.**_

"_**Come on!" Kagome said.**_

_**Kagome pulled the girl to the front of the pack where the children were listening to her father sing.  
><strong>Karo  
>A single thread in a tapestry<br>through its color brightly shine  
>can never see its purpose<br>in the pattern of the grand design_

"_**My name's Kagome!" Kagome introduced herself to the girl.**_

"_**My name is Ayame," the girl answered.** _

And the stone that sits on the very top  
>of the mountain's mighty face<br>does it think it's more important  
>than the stones that form the base?<p>

_**Karo motioned for Kagome to go to him, and Kagome did and dived into her fathers' arms gaining a gasp from the boys as the kicked themselves after Kagomes' marked went back on her face. He kissed her forehead and motioned for Ayame to join them. She did very willingly and she sat next to Karo and Kagome and started singing along.**_

So how can you see what your life is worth  
>or where your value lies?<br>You can never see through the eyes of man  
>You must look at your life<p>

Look at your life through heaven's eyes  
>Lai-la-lai...<p>

A lake of gold in the desert sand  
>Is less than a cool fresh spring<br>And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy  
>Is greater than the richest king<br>If a man lose everything he owns  
>Has he truly lost his worth?<br>Or is it the beginning  
>of a new and brighter birth?<p>

So how do you measure the worth of a man  
>in wealth or strength or size?<br>In how much he gained or how much he gave?  
>The answer will come<br>The answer will come to him who tries  
>To look at his life through heaven's eyes<p>

And that's why we share all we have with you  
>Though there's little to be found<br>When all you've got is nothing  
>There's a lot to go around<p>

No life can escape being blown about  
>By the winds of change and chance<br>And though you never know all the steps  
>You must learn to join the dance<br>You must learn to join the dance  
>Lai-la-lai...<p>

So how do you judge what a man is worth  
>By what he builds or buys?<br>You can never see with your eyes on earth  
>Look through heaven's eyes<br>Look at your life  
>Look at your life<br>Look at your life through heaven's eyes

_**Angel and Ayashiko were laughing at the boys' expression besides Sesshomaru who was mumbling.**_

"_**Stupid fools" he scoffed like it was the moist obvious thing in the world.**_

"_**Sesshomaru why don't you go play with the others." Ayashiko suggested to him.**_

_**He sighed but listened into one of the conversations with the boys but thought whom to choose as an ally.**_

"_**Ok we need to get back at the stupid worthless wenches." The eastern heir said.**_

'_**Let's go join the girls' thought Sesshomaru and his beast agreed with him.**_

"_**Ladies I wish to join your side." He stated to them.**_

"_**What information do you have against them that we could use?" Ayame asked.**_

"_**Yeas they plan on attacking you ladies or in their direct words I quote 'we need to get back at the stupid worthless wenches,'" he stated flatly.**_

"_**Oh his ass is mine" Ayame seethed.**_

_**So the daughters of all the lands and Sesshomaru since he didn't have a sister united together against the others as all the lands united as the started charging at the males shouting which caught the eyes of all the adults in surprise and awe.**_

_**The girls pounced and tackled the males and declared out loud for everyone to hear.**_

"_**United we stand divided we fall!" they declared which opened the eyes of all the lords and ladies.**_

"_**I am a member of a team, and I rely on the team, I defer to it and sacrifice to it, because the team not the individual, is the ultimate champion." The girls cried in unison making the entire adult clap and gain proud looks from Angel and Karo."**_

_**_END OF DREAM_**_

Kagome woke up and panicked as she tried to see if that was a memory or a dream.

* Mama! * Kagome called.

* What is it love * Satori answered.

* My dream was that a memory! * She asked nervously.

*What was it about? * Satori asked.

Kagome explained her dream to Satori in full detail and was crying during the whole conversation, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome called.

"It's me Ayashiko." the voice called.

"Come in" she said but couldn't stop the break in her voice.

Ayashiko walked in and smelled the scent of tears. She looked at Kagome whose eyes were red and puffy.

"What's the matter love" she asked.

"Um I think I kn…Kn…Know why I… look familiar" Kagome stuttered.

"Why" Ayashiko asked curiously as she held kagome tight.

"What I am about to say you must not repeat ok?" Kagome said

"I understand I will not even tell my mate." She vowed

Kagome looked Ayashiko to see that what she said was true. Tears came to her eyes as she said something she wanted to say.

" I missed you a bunch auntie Aya." She said.

_oOo_

Cliffy I know you must hate me

So what do you think is Ayashiko's reaction

Song is through heavens eye from the price of Egypt I do not own the song there will be more songs in this fic that I do not own.

Review plz I love reviews but still remember my first plz plz plz!

DemonicAngelKagome

ps my b-day tomorrow god not another one


	8. Authors notes

Sorry guys I won't be updating for a while I broke my hand leaving me with only one hand to type. If you want to ask me how I broke my hand? Lets just say wall isn't my best friend anymore neither is my Kitty and my baby boots.

Thanks ill try to update with on hand so bear with me.

DemonicAngelKagome


	9. Chapter 8 surprise! an evil plot

Chapter 8 Surprise, An evil plot on royalty.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Ayashiko was stunned. Beyond stunned.

"Princess Kagome?" she whispered the question.

Kagome nodded her head tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Impossible" Ayashiko whispered.

"I remember most things now" Kagome cried silently.

Ayashiko's arms wrapped around the crying girl while trying to collect her own memories about her.

"What happened to your mother and father?" she inquired.

"Do you remember my father's brother?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Karo and Arakiel were like opposites. One loved the world while the other despised it with a passion unless they worshipped him. Angels, I think he despised most because your mother turned him down. then there was Naraku who was tainted to the core of malice " Ayashiko answered confused at why this pup would ask such a question.

"Well, Arakiel decided to control the upper realm as far as i know, by kidnapping every angel or demons associated with angels and kill them, including the king and queen" Kagome answered.

"Queen Jen?" Ayashiko asked with tears in her eyes.

Kagome just nodded as she fiddled nervously with the sheets between her fingers, wondering what her mother was like since she couldn't remember much about her and more of her father.

"What about your mother? From what my mate tells me he said that your family was extinguished." Ayashiko asked desperately.

" I don't remember the last thing I remember was her ordering me to run to find my father as soon as I could" Kagome said between sobs which caught the ears of the lord.

Another knock was heard at the door and Kagome jumped as she heard the noise.

"Who is it" Ayashiko asked.

" It's me mate, I smell tears and I can feel the sadness rolling off both of your auras" Inutashio's deep hypnotic voice sounded through the wooden door.

"Come in" Kagome sighed as she leaned onto Ayashiko closer.

Inutashio walked in and saw the little one curled up to his mate like the world would end if she didn't.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

" It is none of your concern" Ayashiko snapped.

Inutashio cringed at the tone his mate held, she was still pissed at him. He thought it was a harmless joke. How did he know that it would set her off? He started to back out of the room when Ayashiko gave him a sadistic grin.

"Um I think Sesshomaru is calling for me, talk to you ladies later" he managed to get out as he dashed out of the room.

"I have a special plan for him" Ayashiko whispered to Kagome.

Kagome looked at her very confused at first but was smiling sadisticly when she found out what he did to her.

"Ooh I have an idea!" Kagome said as she grinned sadistically.

"Do tell" Ayashiko urged.

Kagome leaned to Ayashiko's ear and whispered her idea to her.

"My partner in crime." Ayashiko stated as she straightened her back up proudly.

_oOo_

Later that day Ayashiko and Kagome put the plan into action. They told Sesshomaru about the plan so he could get the timing right.

Ayashiko ordered the servant to take a break and said it would be best if they left the castle for the day. All the servants listened and when they all left it was time to use some magic.

Sesshomaru just informed Inutashio that Ayashiko needed him in the dojo.

Inutashio believed him but was shocked when Sesshomaru shoved him into the dojo and locked the door while erecting a barrier. He tried beating it down but was trapped in the dojo alone until he heard a growl. He knew the growl anywhere as he was face to face with a pissed too high heaven bitch.

"Mate, Mate what are you thinking?" he asked as a sadistic smile grew on her face as she stalked slowly towards him and pounced and started tickling him to know end.

" m..m...mate stop hahaha i c..cc...can't breathe" he got out.

Ayashiko just grinned and rubbed his ears getting him very aroused. She noticed the scent and got up and left the dojo with a very aroused demon lord following on her heels.

(Evil plotters)

"Milord the deed has been done the lady of the north has fallen and was successfully separated from her mating mark" a shadow demon bowed before the dark figure.

"We must plan for assaults, next will be the east, then the south, and finally the west." The dark figure said evilly.

"Should I send for him milord?" the shadow demon asked.

The lord looked out to the long realm of hell where he could here the screams of torture. The wails of women and children begging for mercy and the now dead lady of the north being assaulted be his soldiers. His eyes red like blood turned to the shadow demon and decided to answer him.

"Kage that would be a stupendous idea, go and fetch Kuusouka for me he is the key to get the other ladies."

"Yes milord" Kage replied and bowed.

The lord was furious at the realms he thought it would be payback to his brother 'Karo I hope your happy because I am letting your people go, remember death is a release not a punishment' he thought.

He fingered his upside down cross symbol as he kept on thinking about what the seer said.

Flashback.

"_**Nice to see you again lord Naraku" the seer said then bowed low.**_

_**The seer was an old (very old) neko youkai. She had gray hair from age and had very wise golden eyes.**_

"_**I need to know about the prophecies" Naraku snapped.**_

_**The seer took a deep breath and started her fortune telling.**_

"_The one you seek is the goddess of the moon, she is known for her beauty and power. _

_ She is Mother Nature herself with the powers to control the earth and eyes as green as the earth itself. She protects her young viciously without any second thoughts, only her mate can keep her powers at bay or the Guardian of the rings. Her blood along with the other guardians will prove to control even time itself" she said in a low demonic voice._

_**The seer blinked and looked at Naraku's stunned face.**_

"_**What did I say?" she asked confused about his reaction.**_

"_**You told me all I needed to know" he said **_

_**"now leave" he added.**_

_**The seer hobbled away not wanting to face his wrath.**_

_Present ._

Naraku opened his eyes to see Kuusouka and Kage bowing in front of him.

"Kuusouka I have need for your abilities but tell me first who are the ones that can stop your abilities" Naraku asked.

"My abilities can only be thwarted by a very powerful angel and or demon, stronger than Inutashio and all the lords combined. My abilities are that I can go into another's dream and kill them in their dream while it kills them in real life. Only angels can see the torture marks on my victims." He replied smugly.

"Good then your next victim is the lady of the east." Naraku ordered.

"As you wish milord" Kuusouka answered

"Lady Kashia of the north has met her fate from your hands make sure Ladies Sakura, Yuki, and Ayashiko meet the same but torture the west a little longer I want them to suffer for backing my brother up in battle against me." Naraku mostly stated to himself.

'My second youngest brother Arakiel has already lost his soul to me, but he always cared for his niece. I will change everyone.' He thought maliciously.

'Arakiel will have to make his little niece suffer under my command' he thought then left the room leaving it eerily dark.

oOo

Well didn't expect that one coming did ya apparently Arakiel does care for his little niece.

Yes my hand is doing fine.

Thx to raven2010 for typing advice (a pencil) lol

Review people plz!

review or Ayashiko's next victim, will be u!

MUHAHAAHAHAHAHA!

oOo

sesshy: you are insane  
>inuyasha:i agree<br>angel:such big word for such small verrmin (glares at with red eyes)  
>both:SHIT!<br>Inuyasha:review or mama will getcha (runs but trips over sesshomaru)


	10. Chapter 9 Target, the Lady of the West

Chapter 9* Target, The secrets of the Lady of the west, the Attack

Sesshomaru; hehehe she will never find us!  
>Inuyasha; nice going! I can actually live to eat my precious Ramen!1<br>Me: That's what you think.  
>Ayashiko; why don't we just get to the disclaimer!<br>Me; good idea! Sesshomaru! Your turn for disclaiming Sesshomaru.  
><em><strong>Sesshomaru; Fine, she doesn't own me or any other of the Inuyasha characters so back off or I'll sick the females on ya!<strong>_  
>Inuyasha; Review to we love the reviews nice ones!<p>

A messenger was running as fast as her could to the western land with news for lord Inutashio. The ladies of the other lands were slaughtered in a fashion no one know or recognizes. All the ladies where found dead with their life forces drain and their mating marks literally burned of their necks. They were also tortured to the point of their souls shattering, but what worried him the most was that there was only one remaining lady in the lands that he knew of. Lady Ayashiko.  
>The messenger finally slowed down when he saw the proud magnificent gates of the western lords castle. He was stopped by one of the main guards that kept peace at the gate.<br>"State your business" he ordered.  
>"I must speak with either lord Inutashio or lord Sesshomaru!" the messenger practically yelled at him.<br>"I am sorry to inform you but the lord is unavailable right now, he is busy scouting the lands with his son." The guard informed.  
>"But it concerns the Lady's safety it is urgent!" he begged.<br>"Let him in" two females voice the guard recognized immediately.  
>"Lady Ayashiko, Lady Kagome! As you wish!" the guard exclaimed while he bowed.<br>Ayashiko became a little nervous so she called her mate telepathically, only to be forced backwards by a barrier. She looked at Kagome with pleading eyes that asked for assistance. Kagome seeing the look on her face complied and assisted her on breaking through the barrier forcing it to shatter under the power. Once it was shattered they were greeted quite rudely.  
>'What the hell is with the female ambush ladies?' he growled lowly making Kagome's anger spark and she spoke her mind to him.<br>'Well sorry the fact that there is a messenger saying you mate's safety and life is in danger and quite frankly even though she isn't showing it she is scared to living hell!' she growled threateningly.  
>'Learn your place pup you will not threaten me! I am on my way' he growled.<br>Ayashiko turned to the messenger and said, "He will be here in a few moments".  
>She felt a light brush of Kagome's aura as well as hearing her voice.<br>'Auntie Aya are you alright?' Kagome asked.  
>'I shall be fine once my mate gets here' she replied.<br>They didn't have to wait long for two deafening roars were heard, One belonging to Inutashio and the other to Sesshomaru.  
>Inutashio noticed that his mate was a little pale and her aura that only he could feel was indeed scared to high hell. He offered as much comfort as her could by wrapping his twin tails around her and started to purr soothingly.<br>"let go to my study so we won't have any unwanted ears in the conversation" Inutashio stated.  
>"Can Kagome come with us? With her knowledge we might be able to figure out who is planning all these painful attacks on the lands" Ayashiko suggested.<br>Inutashio nodded his head in agreement as he gestured towards Kagome to follow them. Once they entered his and were settled on the pillows, Inutashio thought it was time to get the truth, the whole truth.  
>"What is going on?" Inutashio asked with his mate shivering beside him.<br>"My lord, it is absolutely terrifying! There has been a dark demon not able to be seen, heard, and aura undetectable even to the wise tree Bokusenou! The demon has been after all the noble ladies in the lands and killing anyone in it way! The ladies of the north, east, and south have all been slaughtered painfully. They have mating marks burned off, every bone in their bodies broken, and their demon separated from them! Then as a finishing touch they leave the bodies on the house emblem, which is on the main floor entrance hall foyer. "The messenger cried as Ayashiko was in fear holding onto her mate for dear life and was crying.  
>Kagome broke the silence as she spoke through clenched teeth. "Do you know if this demon is male or female?"<br>" The demon is invisible and hides its aura so as far as we know it could be either." The messenger replied with disgust towards her.  
>*Mama? Does that method of killing sound familiar? * Kagome asked.<br>* He is a dream demon. * Satori answered with venom.  
>* Dream demon? * Kagome inquired.<br>* A dream demon is a powerful demon; its abilities are cruel and can only be stopped by a hellhound, like myself and/or a very powerful angel, even though angels can see them no matter the ranking. They were originally void demon whose mates were stolen from them the same way, so they sold their souls to Acuma himself. *Satori explained.  
>"What are we going to do?" Ayashiko said with fear leaking in her voice.<br>"My lady, we do not even know what kind of demon this is!" the messenger exclaimed.  
>"It's a male dream demon" Kagome said coldly.<br>"Dream demon?" Inutashio inquired.  
>Ayashiko's eyes went wide with terror as Kagome explained.<br>"Kuusouka" She whispered as she broke down into tears in Inutashio's chest.  
>* Mama, who is Kuusouka? * Kagome asked Satori.<br>* Kuusouka is a top dream demon he works for your uncle Naraku. He has been after Ayashiko many times in the past but hasn't acted up in a long while. He murdered her family in front of her and attempted to kill her by burning her along with the manor, but she was saved by your mother, who took her in as a sister. Why do you ask? * Satori answered then asked.  
>*I think He is after Aunt Aya again! Remember the patterns! It makes sense.* Kagome said.<br>*Kagome, do not leave her side by any means at all, I will be there on the second evening at midnight look to the east.* Satori said.

*really!* Kagome exclaimed mentally.

Satori chuckled. *yes my adopted daughter I will see you soon. Now tell them the plan so I don't get arrested, Hellhounds are often misunderstood.* Satori said.

*yes mama* Kagome replied.

"My lord I have a friend that may be able to help us, but she must not be arrested." Kagome addressed Inutashio.

"Stupid, Wench! The only ones able to stop a dream demon like that are Queen Satori and/or a very powerful angel!" The messenger spat in her face.

The messenger expected a snap from her but was taken aback when all she did was smirk.

"Who is your friend then wench?" he scoffed.

Her smirk on grew wider when she replied.

"Satori"

_oOo_

Well end of another chapter!

It seems that I have left off on a cliffy but the cliffy is needed.

Also my readers I would love it if you would read one of my fav fics that is in progress

The lost Love by allamericananime

Hehehe review plz or I will wait even longer to update!

Join me in the next chaper.

"Chapter 10 Death of a Guardian, Meet bri!


	11. AN

A/N I apologize deeply that I haven't been updating. My mother has been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer and they might have caught it in time but who knows. If I can I would like some help from people to help me finish my stories and give me great Ideas to distract me. Times have been rough but all of you have kept me on my toes.

Love you all and the Earth with it's living things'

Angel


	12. Past Fears, Welcome General

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its respectful characters!**_

**Chapter 10: Past Fears, Welcome General.**

The messenger backed away in fear but kept his face calm.

"How could you possibly know Lady Satori? She would never lower herself to talk with filth like you!" He snarled as he tried to slap the girl for her insolence. Before his hand could reach her face it was caught by a clawed hand belonging to Sesshomaru.

"I would keep my hand to myself if I were you" He growled threateningly. Sesshomaru pushed the messenger backwards onto his rear and lashed out with his poison whip, giving the messenger a 'X' shaped scar on his back. He was protective of Kagome now and he would be damned if she was harmed.

As the mishap with the guard and Sesshomaru was going on Kagome was speaking to Inutashio about Satori coming to the west to straighten things out in the castle and shadow world. Inutashio nodded in agreement to what the little one was saying. His lands were in danger and so was the life of his lovely mate, and he would never allow any harm to his mate nor his lands.

"She will be welcomed here with open arms." He said as he dismissed everyone to rest for it will be a long day tomorrow as they wait for the arrival of Satori at midnight tomorrow night.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

Kagome was the first to awaken early as it was storming furiously outside, with high winds, lightning, and down pouring rain and hail, but what really awoke her was her Aunt Aya's scream of fright. She shot out of bed and got dressed quicker than you could say wind scar. (Hehehe inside joke, back to the story!)

Ayashiko was drenched in sweat as her mate was trying to wake her up. Inutashio was finding it very hard to wake his mate nothing would wake her. He was even more devastated when he heard her scream in terror whatever the dream was it was not a pretty one.

~~~~~ Ayashiko's dream~~~~~

Her parents were fighting again over the fact that Ayashiko was a female nonetheless best friend with a tenshi. Her father Hiro was basically screaming at her mother Sayuri.

Her parents left the area to a large field as Hiro snapped savagely at Sayuri, she fought back with as much intensity as her maternal instinct kicked in and rendered the offending male unconscious for the time being. Mother and daughter walked into their home a short time later as Ayashiko took care of her mother's injuries and let her rest to gain her energy. She cuddled up next to her mother and slept in the safety of her mother's arms.

During the night Ayashiko's mother woke her up and whispered silently to her.

"My dear, never forget who you are or what strength you have. The void is with you, but do not use it unless it is absolutely necessary. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother" she replied as she hummed her mother back to sleep keeping a silent vigil 'til she herself, fell asleep beside her.

Later Ayashiko was awoken to the scent of smoke. Her eyes shot open as she glanced at her mother. Tears formed in her eyes once she realized her mother wasn't breathing and all her bones were broken along with the burning of her mating mark.

Ayashiko cried but her beast was in control now and the first thing it was thinking was survival.

'**We must get out of here mistress, we won't survive the heat of this.' **Her beast said pleadingly.

'We won't make it beast, everything is burnt down around us' Ayashiko replied as she let the darkness that was overtaking her control her as she submitted into the black abyss.

Suddenly she felt like her being was cold as she heard a dark whisper.

"Soon Ayashiko, you will be mine!" It hissed darkly. Suddenly she felt her person being shaken. She had the feeling of claws raking her side. She wanted to scream as her beast fought off the dark magic trying to enter her body and corrupt her soul and tear her away from that world. The pain suddenly left as she heard the being hiss in pain. She felt a calming aura as it soothed her at least a tiny bit.

Ayashiko opened her eyes to meet with the eyes of a concerned Angel as Angel lifted Ayashiko bridal-style. Ayashiko held on tight as Angel's majestic white and gold wings gave a powerful flap lifting them out of the hell fire flames that surrounded and away from the dark voice that threatened to haunt her for eternity.

'What the hell happened here?' Angel thought as she looked around from the sky. Her powerful wings gently flapping as she analyzed the damage done. She looked down at the innocent pup in her arms and soared towards her castle.

Angel's aura was growing as they neared the angel's castle. Healers were running outside to meet Angel to tend to Ayashiko's wounds and help her recover from the ordeal.

The head healer Mirandah started to work on Ayashiko and ordered the others to get the supplies she needed to heal her. As she looked at Ayashiko she noticed her soul was fading and passing into the shadow world.

"Lady Angel!" She called out for worriedly.

Angel came barging into the room with Karo hot on her heels. Karo noticed the same thing that Mirandah noticed.

"My love, her soul is fading and falling into darkness and despair." Karo informed her.

Angel nodded her head in understanding as she pulled out a necklace and a ring out of her kimono. The ring was made out of silver and on the top of the ring was three stones; the ones on the sides of the middle were adamant (diamond) and the middle stone was bigger for it was an emerald that had a green aura surrounding it. The necklace was a silver chain with a leaf; the leaf was made out of an emerald with a hint of golden topaz in the gem.

Angel placed the jewelry on Ayashiko and started to pray. As she prayed her aura mixed with Ayashiko's and she suddenly found herself in a field surrounded by emerald green with golden tips reflecting in the moonlight of the crescent moon in the middle of the field she noticed a woman that looked exactly like Ayashiko.

"Why have you summoned me young one?" the woman asked.

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"I am the past life of the pup you are trying to save. My soul is growing in despair and is threatened to pass in the shadow world." the woman replied.

Angel's silver-blue eyes widened quite a bit as she looked at the woman. Her eyes were green like the grass and leaves around them. She looked exactly like Ayashiko of her time.

"What must I do to save her?" Angel asked with determination.

"Bind her with her past life for when her life is endangered I will come out so will the angels. Heed my warning four guardians have past the originals shall rise again, and be warned my present life is part void but is concealed by her mother."

After the past Ayashiko said the last word a green light surrounded them and they were thrown once again into the present world panting.

Karo rushed to his panting mate side as he noticed the green necklace in her hands glowing and surrounding his mate and his best friend since childhood as the aura surrounded them.

'So it has begun' He thought.

The aura had a golden tint to it as Angel added her energy to help with the process. Angel put her right hand over Ayashiko's heart and prayed for what grace might hear her, but she felt herself slipping and found a force stronger than she ever felt before release within her. This she realized must have been her own past self as she gave into the power and the hope of healing her friend and sister.

As the golden energy merged with Ayashiko's green one as they entered Ayashiko's body which started to heal quickly and her soul was brightening any darkness that surrounded her. Green ivory vine like tattoos appeared on her right arm but slowly disappeared into her skin. Angel closed her eyes and fell asleep in her mate's arms but still kept her hand near Ayashiko.

Ayashiko was in a daze but snapped out of it once she heard her own voice.

"_**Welcome back nature guardian second command and general to our guardian leader" **_

~~~~~~End of Dream~~~~

Ayashiko's eyes opened to meet the gaze of her mate being restrained and her Kagome battling something invisible. She gazed in horror as the invisible force jumped out the window dragging Kagome along with it.

_oOo_

Phew end of another chapter!

I do apologize to everyone for not updating sooner! But I shall be updating more frequently now!

Eh don't hate me for the cliffy! The battle when Ayashiko was asleep will be explained in the next chapter.


	13. author notes again

Alright I am seriously going to kinda change this story around a bit because after reading it over several times it seems blah/rushed/ and confusing so i will be making changes to the story almost completely.  
>Love you all<br>Angel


End file.
